


Trick

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Magic Tricks, Misdirection, Open to Interpretation, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Pseudoscience, Riddles, Skepticism, Snake Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Trick

 

A trick is a trick

And a trick can be taught

It’s not where you’re looking

It’s where you’re not

Just follow my eyes

(Aren’t they ever so grey?)

And never believe

Any word I say

Loosen your limbs

Adjust how you stand

A riddle is but

A sleight of hand

No feats are required

Nor sheets of red

We serve no fondue

Just cheese and bread

Look at my card

Did you note your reaction?

I’m asking you this

As another distraction

The cleverest tricks

Are the ones done with ease

You admire the forest

But can’t see the trees

It's not up my sleeves

I have not a twin

The answer is _how_

But the question is _when_

It is blessedly simple

To trick anyone

To convince of deception

Is where it gets fun

The Trickster’s all smiles

There’s nothing to grieve

There’s almost no sport

When they _want_ to believe

The game’s always open

To short a good Kasper

For no fool gets fooled

Except by a Master

 


End file.
